


Put Us Back Together

by JazziGirl



Series: Brotherly Love [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles of all the kinds, Escape, Eventual Smut, Guilt, Harry's still dead in this one, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Survivor Guilt, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazziGirl/pseuds/JazziGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's gone, and Eggsy can barely live with himself and the guilt. James and Percival step up to fill the gap, in more ways than any of them know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Rubble

_Explosions happened. So did casualties. They were unavoidable and Galahad knew that. It was ingrained into them from the start of their official Kingsman training. But being taught something and learning something were two very different things, and this was one lesson he had never wanted to learn. He stared at the smoking rubble blindly, stunned and in shock. He was vaguely aware of a voice ringing in his air, tinny from the blast and repeating his name over and over. Stumbling towards the wreckage of the building he had just destroyed, he found himself tripping over bits of rock and metal in his way. He didn’t care, he had to get to Percival, he had to find him, had to bring him home to James, he deserved that, he deserved what had never been given to Galahad with Harry, he had to-_

_Reaching the spot he had seen Percival’s face last, he dropped to his knees atop the shattered concrete and started lifting. He was vaguely aware of split skin and bruises appearing but he didn’t care, couldn’t truly feel it. Even if he had, he would have kept digging. He heard Merlin shouting at him, something about it being unstable, and honestly did he not understand that Galahad did not care? He had to bring Percival home, it was the thing about being a mission partner. You were responsible for getting them home and that responsibility didn’t die even if your partner did._

_Lifting the hunks of concrete and bits of pipe and brick out of the way, he suddenly stopped. There was a hand. He looked closer and saw the signet ring that Percival always wore, and suddenly something snapped. Scrabbling to dig through the rubble, he slowly unearthed his partner. Percival was curled in a ball on his side, one arm covering his neck and face and the other cocked at an odd angle. Galahad’s heart stuttered at the sight. He looked so peaceful, he could almost be asleep on the floor. Eyes shut, chest moving slowly, so soft and content-_

_Wait. His chest was moving._

_Galahad stared for a long moment before this clicked. He leapt into action._

 

***************

“How much longer?!”

“James, I told you five minutes ago they’d be here in ten. So. Knowing Eggsy. Ten more minutes at least.” Merlin sighed, ignoring the man pacing anxiously behind him. “And besides, Percival will be going straight to medical. He’s in no state to provide a mission report right now-”

James cut him off. “I will walk him down to medical same as always because that idiot would kill himself going alone. And don’t EVEN try to suggest that Kay walk him, that old man would turn to dust if someone blew on him the wrong way.”

Stifling a groan, Merlin finally turned around. “James, there is a path worn into that carpet from all your agitated pacing about. SIT. DOWN.” He roared suddenly, causing James to stop short.

“How the hell am I supposed to sit down when my husband is on his way back, possibly dying?!” James yelled right back, taking two steps to level himself right with Merlin’s face. Merlin sighed.

“James.” He said softly. “I told you, he won’t die. He seems to have a dislocated elbow and some bruising and sprains, possibly a bruised rib or two. Nothing that will kill him.” Merlin paused for a moment, hesitating to overstep his bounds as a co-worker, before deciding that was long gone. “He’s not going to leave you, not by dying and not any other way. He will be fine.” James held Merlin’s gaze for a moment, taking this in, before nodding slowly and sitting down on the second chair. Merlin sat in his own chair, and they waited in silence for the two men to return.

A quiet beeping filled the room. James shot out of his chair and ran towards the screen, but Merlin got there first. “They’ve pulled up to the entrance. Here we go.” Merlin sighed. This was going to be bad, something in his gut said so. He stood up and faced the door of his office, waiting. They still had to go through the shop front, but it would only be a moment until they got there. He heard James swallow sharply.

A quiet rap sounded at the door. “Come in.” Merlin called. The door creaked open to reveal a dusty, bloodied Eggsy with an even more ragged-looking (and yet somehow still regal) Alastair, the latter bearing an arm sling. They walked in, their faces blank. Alastair led the way, stopping a few feet away from the two men waiting for them.

“Gentlemen.” Alastair said, inclining his head at Merlin and giving James a warning look. “Agents Percival and Galahad reporting back from our mission, sir.” Alastair looked back at Merlin, the acting head of the Kingsmen since they still had no Arthur selected as yet. Merlin nodded.

“Is there any matter we need to discuss before you both go down to medical?” Merlin asked, knowing the answer but asking anyways because it was the polite thing to do. Alastair shook his head and Merlin turned away, reaching for the file he had pulled out when a voice stopped him.

“Actually, yeah. There is.” Eggsy spoke for the first time since he and Percival had boarded the jet to return home. The gentlemen looked at him in surprise, Merlin raising his eyebrows as he turned to face the boy.

“Oh? And what might that be?” James snapped at him, impatient to make sure his husband got to medical and got the treatment he needed. Eggsy maintained a steady gaze at the wall, taking a breath and then pausing. Merlin gently prodded him, “Speak, Eggsy.”

Eggsy swallowed and nodded once before opening his mouth and speaking in a firm voice.

“I quit.”

There was a long silence. Eggsy shifted his gaze to Merlin’s, repeating himself. “I quit. I’m resigning. I’m leaving. I’m helping you downsize. Whatever.”

Merlin looked into Eggsy’s eyes for a moment before the miniscule chuckle rolled out of him as he shook his head, rolling his eyes. Eggsy’s jaw dropped slightly and before anyone knew what had happened, Eggsy snatched the file from Merlin’s hands and threw it on the ground, shouting at the top of his lungs.

“OH THIS IS FUNNY, IS IT? I TELL YOU THAT I’M LEAVING THIS STUPID ORGANIZATION AND YOU THINK IT’S FUCKING FUNNY?!” Eggsy lunged forward but Alastair grabbed him by the arm, giving James a desperate look that begged for help. James stepped over and, in one massive bear hug, pulled Eggsy’s arms to his sides as Eggsy fought back.

Merlin stared at him, stunned. “Eggsy, what the hell has gotten into you?” He asked.

Eggsy lunged against James’ steel grip. “I REFUSE TO WATCH ANOTHER PERSON DIE BECAUSE OF ME. I WON’T DO IT, SO I AM LEAVING RIGHT NOW BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS HURT.” He shouted, a touch of anguish seeping into his voice. Percival stepped forward, confused.

“Eggsy…” He spoke softly, glancing at James for a moment before speaking again. “You know that what happened to him wasn’t your fault.”

James felt Eggsy stiffen in his arms at that. “Don’t.” He whispered hoarsely, a warning flowing under his words. “Don’t talk about him. This has nothing to do with-”

“Don’t lie to yourself or us, Eggsy.” Percival hesitated, going another way with this. He held up his hand. “Look at me. I’m alive. I’m fine, this stuff happens all the damn time-”

“Only when I’m around!” Eggsy said with a cry. “I come into the picture and suddenly everyone is getting hurt or dying. You want to tell me that’s a fucking coincidence?”

Percival stepped closer and looked into Eggsy’s eyes as he spoke.

“Harry’s death was not your fault, Eggsy.”

Eggsy let out a soft cry at Harry’s name before clamping his mouth shut to stifle the things welling up in him. Merlin decided to cut in.

“Can anybody explain to me what the hell we’re talking about?” He glanced between the men, confused. Percival turned to him. “Eggsy is having some residual guilt over Harry’s death and seeing what happened today scared him a bit.” He clarified. Merlin shook his head.

“Eggsy, why on earth would you think it was your fault?” Percival and James both winced as Eggsy just stared at Merlin, silent for a long moment before speaking, his voice nothing more than a deadly blank whisper.

“Why would I think that? I don’t know, maybe because I let him down. Maybe because I fucked up and made him angry and disappointed and because of that he couldn’t do his job right.” A tremor crept into his voice as well as his body. James checked his grasp on the boy. This was was about to take a turn, he had seen it before with Alastair.

“Maybe because his disappointment in me meant he couldn’t focus and do what he normally would or could. Maybe because if I hadn’t fucked up and let him down so badly, he would be the one on this mission instead of me and Percival wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Tears were streaming down his face as his voice started breaking with his words. “Maybe because I hurt him so bad he decided to die instead of coming back to face my failure.” And with that, he let out a sob as his legs collapsed beneath him. 

James pulled Eggsy back against his chest, sitting down on the floor as the boy curled against his chest and dissolved into body-wracking sobs. Percival knelt down and started stroking his hair as James stroked his shaking back. The room was silent except for the soul-shattering sobs and James’ soothing whispers. “I’ve got you, Eggsy, Percival’s got you. We’re here, it’ll be alright soon." Merlin sat down in his chair heavily, still in shock at the sight in front of him. Ever since Harry died, Eggsy hadn’t shed a single tear that anyone had ever seen. This was completely new to him and he had no idea what to do. Eggsy’s sobs were becoming more violent and his breath was shrieking with every intake. Percival stood up and turned to Merlin.

“Send down to medical that they’re going to need a sedative when we get there. And meet me back here in two hours,” he said. Merlin nodded, reaching for his tablet as James stood with Eggsy draped in his arms, sobbing loud and hard and struggling for breath. Percival opened the door for them, pausing as James left the room. “Merlin…” He spoke quietly so Eggsy wouldn’t hear. “Don’t let them keep him here. Whatever else happens, don’t.” Merlin opened his mouth to ask a question, but Percival held up his hand. “Two hours.” He said simply, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin decides what to do about Eggsy.
> 
> Super short chapter, sorry guys! More to come soon!

There was a soft knock on the door. Merlin glanced at his tablet, even though he’d been watching it constantly since they left. Two hours exactly. He sighed. “Come in.” He spoke, knowing Percival would hear him.

The door opened and James walked in. “Alastair’s still in medical, they had to reset his elbow and they gave him a large dose of painkillers. Something about a cracked rib and a lot of bruising.”

Merlin nodded, not even bothering to say “I told you so” because it didn’t matter right now. “And Eggsy?”

James sighed. “Sedated. He was hyperventilating and lashing out at anyone who tried to come near him. They were worried he’d hurt himself or someone else so they have him restrained. He’s sleeping right now and they’re running tests to see if he had any physical damage from the mission.”

Merlin shook his head. “What’s gotten into him, James?” He asked. “I’ve never seen him like that before.”

James stared at the floor, thinking it over before he spoke. “I think what almost happened to Alastair today hit a little too close to home for him. It broke down whatever wall he had built up to protect himself, and us, from what Harry’s death did to him.”

“But Alastair’s fine!” Merlin protested. “Yes, he got injured and scared us all a bit, but Eggsy isn’t even close to him. As far as I know, he’s never even truly spoken to Alastair before this mission. It was their first mission together.”

James gave Merlin a slightly condescending look. “Merlin. It didn’t matter if Eggsy knew him well or at all, even. Alastair was his partner, and therefore Eggsy felt responsible for him. It’s something that happens when you go out in the field and risk dying with someone. You have to trust them as much as you trust yourself, you’re literally carrying their life in your hands. And when that building came down… It was a fair assumption that he was dead.” James paused here, swallowing visibly before continuing. “Watching that feed, I don’t understand myself how the hell he survived. Eggsy may not have known Alastair outside of our work, but he watched someone he was responsible for die in front of him. At that moment, I fully believe Eggsy thought him dead. And he had been responsible for Alastair’s well-being, or so he believed, and when he failed, when he watched a Kingsman die because of him, he was reminded of Harry dying.”

Merlin sat down slowly, mulling this over. “Is this going to affect him in the field?” He asked slowly, not sure where else to start. 

James nodded. “You can’t let him go back out, not like this. He may try and bottle it back up, but it’s still there and it’s going to affect him. He needs time.”

“How long?” Merlin asked. “And what can we do to help him?”

James paused. “Well,” he started, “That’s what Alastair and I wanted to talk to you about.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Obviously Alastair is going to require some time off for his injuries, and since I’m still not cleared for field missions after my return from the dead, I’m assuming you would allow me to take that time with him to help take care of him.” James took a seat on the extra chair as he spoke. Merlin nodded.

“He would probably have about six to eight weeks is my guess.” James paused for a dramatic effect. 

Merlin gave him a very pointed look. “Get on with it, James.”

James gave a slight grin, barely more than a quirk of his mouth. “Send Eggsy with us.”

Merlin coughed lightly. “I’m sorry, what?”

James hurried to explain. “It’s standard procedure that any Kingsman given time off for… Personal reasons… Is assigned another agent to keep an eye on him, make sure nothing happens to him. Assign me to be his handler, for lack of a better term. Eggsy can come with us, there’s a beautiful little cottage Alastair and I go to on our leave time in Eyemouth. It’s quiet, far away from anything that might send him spiralling again, peaceful, and it will put him with two people who will be able to help him through this.”

Merlin stared at him. Realizing James was serious, he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes as he tried to process this. “So you want me to send an emotionally unstable 21 year old out of the country with two men he barely knows and hope that he comes back ready to work again?” He spoke slowly.

James nodded enthusiastically. “Basically, yeah!”

Merlin turned a glare on him. “Give me one good reason why that’s a better idea than leaving him in the hospital to get professional help until he’s better.”

James shrugged. “Because you care about him.” He said simply. “You’re an absolute grump but deep down, you truly care about him and you know that leaving him in a bed in a small room to talk to someone who’s trying to dig in his brain will not make him better, it will ruin any chance of Eggsy being himself again.” 

Merlin opened his mouth in shock. "I am not a grump!" He protested. At the quirk of James' eyebrow, he glowered and said, "Alright, but I only do it so you idiots listen to me."

"We know," James grinned. "You're really an old softie but we like to let you think we don't know."

Merlin groaned at that. "Of course you do." He sighed. "Do you really think Alastair and yourself can help him?"

James' face became serious again. "I honestly do," he said. "Alastair may not be very close to him at the moment, but he went through a situation nearly identical to what Eggsy is going through. He'll be able to help Eggsy through that grief more than anybody else possibly could. But Eggsy is also a very bright, vibrant person naturally, and as you know, Alastair doesn't quite fit that description. Which is where I come in. Reminding him how to have fun in the midst of pain."

Merlin dropped his head back on the chair, removing his glasses with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. He let out a long breath.

"Alright."

James cocked his head. "Sorry, come again?"

Merlin picked his head up. "You heard me, James. Alright." He sat up, reaching for his tablet and opening it to a page. "I'm releasing Eggsy into your care when the doctors downstairs release him. It'll be within the next 72 hours. I'll arrange to have his clothes brought to your flat, and JB will be taken to his mother’s flat." His fingers paused as he glanced up with a smirk. "But I leave it to you and Percival to explain this to him."

James nodded. "Of course you do."

Merlin chuckled as he looked back at his tablet. "It looks like Alastair is being given two month's leave for his injuries. I'll list Eggsy's leave as undefined so we can evaluate him when the two months are up. Does that sound good?"

James nodded, suddenly feeling rather nervous and just a teensy bit excited. "Sounds perfect. I'll go meet Alastair downstairs and explain it to him when he wakes up."

Merlin jerked his head in a sharp nod. "Go on, then. And don't bother the doctors too much, they are doing their best." 

James let out a groan. "Ugh, fine!" He whined as he strode towards the door. His fingers had just brushed the handle when Merlin's voice stopped him.

"James."

He turned his head slightly. "Yes?"

Merlin hesitated, clearing his throat before he spoke. "You'll take care of him, won't you? Bring him back to- to us?" He stumbled over the words.

James smiled gently at the floor. "Of course I will, Merlin. He's one of us, after all." And with that, he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy was sitting upright on his bed, fully clothed and ready to leave as soon as the doctors gave him the final say. He drummed his fingers on the metal bedframe, anxious to go. Hopefully there wouldn’t be too many agents around to see him leaving. He didn’t know if he could face any of them after his little outburst two days ago. Certainly word had spread about it, he could just imagine James or Percival gossiping about it with the others. He winced at the thought.

A loud rapping sounded at the door. “Yeah, come in.” Eggsy said, straightening up and crossing his legs as he turned towards the door.

A face peeked through the cracked door. “Well hello, Eggsy!” James threw open the door to reveal Percival standing behind him, looking much better than when Eggsy had last seen him.

“Erm, hey.” Eggsy said, slightly confused. “I was expecting the doctor, I have to finish filling out some paperwork before I can go home.”

James and Percival shared a look. “Actually, Eggsy, the paperwork is all taken care of.” Percival said. “We’re here to pick you up.”

Eggsy raised his eyebrows. “Come again, bruv?”

James leaned back against the wall, letting Percival take the lead. “Did the doctors tell you anything about your new activity status with Kingsman?” Percival asked.

“No, I just assumed I’d be going back to work. Maybe be assigned some desk work for a week or two before going out in the field. Why?” Eggsy asked.

Percival gestured towards the chair, silently asking permission to sit down. Eggsy nodded at him, and Percival took a seat.

“I’m afraid that’s not quite what’s going to happen, Eggsy.” Percival said. Eggsy shot him a confused look. “What do you mean? What’s happening, then?”

“Merlin has assigned you to take some time off.” Percival said. “You’ll remain on your regular pay during your time off, but you’re no longer cleared for service.”

Eggsy stared at him for a long moment, running those words through his head again. “No longer cleared…” He stared at Percival. “Right, well, if I’m no longer cleared for service then I’d best be getting home then, shouldn’t I? Can’t exactly be at headquarters if I’m not cleared for it anymore, can I?” Eggsy let out a shaky, unconvincing laugh as he straightened his legs and started to stand up. Percival held out his good arm to stop him.

“Not so fast. You aren’t going home.”

Eggsy sat back down. “What the fuck are you talking about?” He looked at Percival.

Percival glanced at James, who stepped forward from the wall. “Eggsy, are you aware of the Kingsman policy on agents who are assigned personal time, such as yourself?”

Eggsy shook his head. “Can’t say I am.”

James nodded. “I didn’t think you were. The practice is for an active agent to be assigned as an escort of sorts to the agent on leave, to help keep an eye on them and protect them during their break. A bodyguard of sorts, if you will.”

Eggsy snorted. “A babysitter, you mean. So who’s mine?”

James grinned. “You’re looking at him.”

Eggsy stared. “You… But you haven’t even been fully reinstated yet! And what does this have to do with me not going home?”

James shook his head. “Actually, Merlin just reinstated me and my first mission is to be your, well, handler. And you aren’t going home because you’re coming away with Alastair and me.”

Percival nodded his head as Eggsy spluttered. “And why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because you have no choice.” Percival spoke up. “You have to go wherever your handler decides is best for you, and James has decided, with my input, that the best place for you is somewhere not London. Somewhere away from Kingsman and any direct reminders of what happened.”

“I don’t get a fucking choice in where I spend my recovery time?” Eggsy stood up off the bed, wincing at the sharp pain in his back from a strained muscle. “Why is it that two men that I barely fucking know get to decide what’s best for my well-being, and I don’t get any fucking say in it?”

“Language, Eggsy.” James said. Percival winced as Eggsy froze at that familiar phrase. James saw the look on his face and changed tactics. “Look, it’s not going to be bad. We have a cottage in Eyemouth, a really nice little village over in Scotland. It’s on a cliff, hangs over the seaside, gorgeous view from every room. You’ll have your own private room and bathroom and your own balcony, we’ll just be sharing a living area and kitchen really. And there’s a ton of stuff to do there!”

Eggsy sat back down slowly, glaring at James. “Like what?”

“Like art festivals and some lovely beaches, and bookstores. There’s a couple of really fun amusement parks in the area as well.” James was bouncing slightly on his feet now. “Oh, and we can make ice cream! We have this nifty little ice cream freezer and you can make all sorts of flavors in there, like cookies and cream, chocolate, strawberry-”

“Bruv, you are getting way too excited over ice cream.” Eggsy shook his head, grinning very slightly despite himself. “How long are you taking me for?”

Percival spoke up. “I’ve been given two months medical leave, so you’ll be reevaluated at the end of those two months. We’re leaving for Eyemouth today and we’ll return at the end of the two months. We’ve made arrangements for JB to stay with your mother at your family flat while you’re gone, and we’ve had your clothes packed and sent with the rest of our luggage ahead to the cottage.” He paused. “We know you’ve been staying at Harry’s flat so we thought it best to not have you stop by before we left.”

Eggsy looked at Percival, holding his cautious gaze for a long moment. He found himself nodding, and whispered “Thank you.”

Percival held their eye contact as he spoke. “Eggsy, this isn’t a punishment. We don’t want you to think it is. You’re not being imprisoned with us, we’re just there in case…”

“In case something else happens like it did in Merlin’s office.” Eggsy finished for him. 

Percival nodded. “Exactly. You’ll still be free to do your normal day-to-day things, and you can do them with us or without us. One of us has to be in the same building as you at all times, but we won’t be breathing down your neck or anything of the sort.”

Eggsy looked down at the floor. “Promise?” He said, feeling almost childish when he asked that.

“Promise.” Percival said.

“Pinky promise.” James offered, earning him a glare from Percival and a chuckle from Eggsy.

“All right then.” Eggsy stood up and looked at the two of them. “Let’s get this party started, shall we? Two months won’t last forever.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has a nightmare on the plane, James reassures Alastair that they can do this, and Alastair starts to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for my extended absence, for which I sincerely apologize! I'm back to writing again after a hiatus for personal reasons. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations, and I hope to post a new chapter again soon!
> 
> Alastair is Percival's real name in this series, in case that wasn't mentioned previously. Mark is Gawain, who is Alastair's brother and the third member of their little poly family.

Standing up and stretching as high as the ceiling of the Kingsman-issued plane would allow, James glanced at the sleeping bundle that was Eggsy on the other couch before turning to walk towards the back of the cabin where Alastair was quietly absorbed in a novel. Dropping into the seat beside him, James propped his chin onto Alastair’s shoulder and turned to nuzzle his ear.

“What are you reading?” He asked, grinning cheekily as Alastair pulled away with a barely noticeable eye roll.

“Something you would most likely hate,” Alastair said, closing the book over a bookmark and setting it to the side. “How’s Eggsy?”

“Sound asleep,” James replied with a nod toward the front of the plane. “He fell asleep just after takeoff and hasn’t moved since.”

“Good. He needs all the sleep he can get. Sleep is healing.” Alastair said, gazing over the seats to watch the boy’s sleeping form.

“Then why aren’t you asleep?” James inquired.

Alastair shook his head and sighed. “I couldn’t think about sleeping right now. There’s simply too much running through my mind.”

James slipped his hand into Alastair’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “What’s on your mind, love? Do you want to talk about it?”

Alastair lifted their linked hands and pressed a soft kiss to their conjoined fingers before looking directly into James’ eyes. “What are we going to do with him, James? How do we help him with this? I’m worried that we- that I’m not going to know what to do and only make things worse.”

James raised his eyebrow. “And here I was thinking you'd be the one who knew exactly what to do with him.”

Alastair snorted. “How on earth would I know that?”

“Because you've been in his shoes before. You know what it's like to lose someone you love, to have them die on you and-” James cut himself short, hesitating to finish the sentence.

“... And be left alone.” Alastair finished softly. James didn't respond, merely squeezing Alastair’s hand tightly and nodding. Alastair turned his gaze towards the sleeping boy at the front of the plane. “Do you really think he loved him?”

James followed his gaze, scanning over Eggsy’s sleeping form and thinking how peaceful he looked, before answering. “I do, yes. Whether it was a romantic love or familial, whether it was reciprocated or one-sided, whether it was ever acted upon… Those are things I’m not sure of. But I would be willing to swear on my first grave that Eggsy loved him.”

Alastair gave James a disapproving glare, rolling his eyes when James gave him a bratty smile. He turned back towards Eggsy, just in time to see him shift around on the couch and bury his face in his arm before stilling once again. Alastair dropped his voice so as not to awaken him.

“Even so, I was the one being comforted more often than I was the one doing the comforting. Mark would have known what to do better than I do. I know he’s not able to take off work with us, but he always knew what to do when I needed him…” Alastair heaved a sigh, watching Eggsy shift again. The boy was becoming restless.

James shifted, wrapping his arm around Alastair’s shoulders and resting his head in the crook of his neck. “That’s exactly why you’ll be perfect, darling,” James said. “You know what helped when you felt like this. You know what didn’t help. You also know what helped Mark when he needed your comfort, even when he didn’t want to ask for it. You don’t need him here for this, you’ve got all you need right here, and here.” James tapped his temple and his heart for emphasis on each “here”. Alastair caught his hand and planted a kiss on the back of it, smiling wryly before letting him go.

“I hope you’re right,” Alastair said, “because if not-”

He was cut off by a small cry from the front of the plane. Turning quickly, Alastair saw Eggsy twisting his head back and forth in the cradle of his arms, clearly still asleep and yet agitated. 

Alastair sighed. “Nightmare,” he said.

James looked at him. “Looks like your time has come,” he said, offering a supportive grin.

Alastair shook his head slightly before standing up and striding purposefully to the front of the plane, glancing behind him to see James settle on the other couch. He settled himself on the ground beside the couch where Eggsy lay. The boy’s back faced him, moving rapidly as he whimpered in his sleep. Alastair laid a hand on his shoulder, gently stroking as he spoke softly so as not to startle Eggsy out of a dream that was already stressful enough.

“Eggsy. It’s only a dream. Wake up now, it’ll be better when you wake up. It’ll be alright, I’m here, you’re not alone. I’m right here, I need you to wake up.” Alastair spoke softly in a steady stream of soothing words, hoping that his words of reassurance would reach into Eggsy’s subconscious and ease him out of the dream. He continued speaking, slowly getting louder and increasing the force behind the strokes on Eggsy’s shoulder. Suddenly, Eggsy shouted and jerked violently, attempting to roll over and sit up at the same time and ending up right in Alastair’s lap. Alastair bra and ending up right in Alastair’s lap. Alastair braced his arm behind Eggsy’s back as he rolled, making sure he didn't hurt himself. Eggsy gasped heavily, shaking like a leaf as he looked around frantically, struggling to shake the haze of sleep from his terror-filled eyes. His eyes landed on Alastair's face, eyes widening for a moment before he seemed to recognize him. He let out a shaky breath, looking over Alastair's shoulder at James as he asked, “What happened?”

Alastair held his hand perfectly still, uncertain as to what sort of physical contact Eggsy would be comfortable with. “You were having a bad dream,” he said. Eggsy replied with a quiet “Oh”. Alastair was vividly aware of the bone-deep tremors running through Eggsy's body in his arms. He realized how tightly his arm was wrapped around Eggsy and pulled it away reflexively. Eggsy looked at him again, holding his gaze for a moment before leaning forward and dropping his face into the crook of Alastair’s shoulders, the soft curve of hard muscle where his neck met his shoulder. Alastair raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never pegged Eggsy as the sort for physical comfort, and judging from the soft “huh” from behind him, James hadn’t either. Eggsy’s arms wrapped around him, holding on for dear life as his tremors continued and his gasps turned into slight sobs.

Alastair responded by lifting his arms around the boy, wrapping one arm tightly around his back and squeezing tightly as he placed his other hand across the back of his neck, using his thumb to rub small circles into the base of his skull. He didn’t make a sound, allowing Eggsy to hear the sound of his breathing and the calming rhythm of his heartbeat, exuding comfort through the fact that he was simply there. Eggsy clung to him, slowly forcing his breathing into a more consistent pattern and allowing his heart to slow.

After several minutes of silence, Eggsy spoke into Alastair’s shoulder. Alastair looked down at the top of Eggsy’s head.

“I didn’t quite catch that.”

Eggsy grumbled slightly before lifting his head and sitting up, releasing his hold on Alastair as he did. “I said ‘sorry’.”

Alastair gave him a gentle smile. “For what?”

Eggsy looked down at his own clasped hands. “For all of that. I don’t even remember what I was dreaming about, but I never reacted to a dream like that before. So yeah… Sorry.”

Alastair simply nodded. “I understand what you mean, Eggsy. I’ve had many a morning like that myself. You have nothing to apologize for, truly. We’re here to help you through this, and that includes nightmares.”

James added, “You don’t have to apologize for something that you had no control over, Eggsy. Dreams are often your brain’s way of working through trauma or distress, and fear is a natural reaction to that so please. Don’t apologize.”

Eggsy looked up, glancing between the two of them before nodding reluctantly. “That’s fair. I guess I should be saying thank you.”

Alastair held up his hand in a “stop” motion. “There’s no need for that, either. As I said before, we’re here to help you through this. It’s all part of the job that we agreed to.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Nah, soothing someone after a nightmare deserves thanks, even if it is just for a job. I appreciate it.”

Alastair opened his mouth to argue, but James cut him off. “You’re welcome, Eggsy. I know I didn’t do anything this time but I know Alastair won’t accept gratitude so I feel obliged to accept it on his behalf.”

Alastair turned another glare on James, who gave him another charming grin as Eggsy laughed. Alastair sighed before standing up.

“We’re going to land soon, you should make sure you have everything together. Both of you,” he said, giving James a pointed stare. James looked right back at him, holding the gaze with a little smirk. Allowing himself a small grin, Alastair turned to Eggsy and felt his smile widen as Eggsy hid his laugh behind his hand. His face lit up in much the same way as James’ when he laughed.

Odd, he had never noticed that before.

Shaking his head, Alastair turned toward the back of the plane. He sensed James beside him and instinctively reached for his hand.

They could do this. He knew they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! I'll try to update once every week or so, but if it happens more often than that, I doubt anyone will complain ^.^ Don't forget to comment and give me feedback!!


End file.
